What does this mean? Is any of this real or not?
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is going to find out what his dreams mean.But does someone know more than they let him know?Is he returning to that place again?Fail summary fails UkUs, Pru/Fem!Can Wonderland-esq
1. Dreams: What do they mean?

**Oh Hi there~ Scarlett Oblivion here. Let me qucikly remind you that I *sigh* do not own Hetalia or anything associated with it. Please Review~**

**Back round/ Setting:** Okkay~ well obviously its present-day. Time of year will be irrelevant, and when it is necessary, I will bring it up (havent really decided yet xD)  
>Arthur Kirkland, a twenty-something Englishman with brilliant green eyes and the ability to use black magic, has been having these odd dreams lately... Recently, his dreams have gotten longer and revealed more about something that seems almost like deja vu. Other info will be revealed as the story goes on.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke, in a similar way to the past few days, with a start. Lately he'd become accustomed to waking up from less than pleasant dreams. For some unknown reason, the magical Brit knew something was going to happen. However, the dreams gave him no insight, other thasn an eerie feeling and a pair of glowing red eyes. He would find himself alone in a large, baroque grand hall. It was very dark, and the place seemed to be like it had been abandoned many years ago. Today, however, his dream was extended.<p>

He saw what he thought were Alfred and his twin when he turned around, he tried to run towards them. However, when he just about reached them when they disappeared quickly. He turned around again, seeing a flash of silver. He saw three figures, all seeming a bit off in the way they stood, almost as if they were injured. One of them was leaning up against one of the walls, under a glowing candelabra that hung on the wall. The shadowy figure walked past him in a blur before he could figure out who it was. '_Arthur~' _it said in a voice that resembled the voice of his old friend Gilbert. Then suddenly, all three figures disappeared. An urgent, somewhat desperate rush of fear shot through his body. But before he could identify anything that made him feel this way, he woke up.

"hm...Arthur?" grumbled the blonde American lying next to him. "You okay?"

"Of course I am. Go back to sleep,git" He was trying to think of what his dreams meant. That was more easily done if Alfred was asleep and he could think. (At least think about things other than Alfred for a moment)

While one would probably consider Arthur only a half decent magician, he did have extensive knowledge in the field. Which was why it perplexed him when he couldn't figure out his dreams and what they meant. He was usually really good at the whole magical arts/ dream interpretation thing.

He decided that for now, he would try to ignore the dreams,For all he knew they meant nothing. But, as much as he wanted that to be true, he knew it wasn't.

He decided to make some tea, because it could calm his nerves. It was also an English drink, which made things better (God save the queen~)

While he was drinking his freshly brewed Earl Grey tea (Like it bloody well should be), a sleepy Alfred walked into the dim living room. Arthur sat on the smooth leather couch in the apartment that the two shared.

"Artie!" he greeted the older energetically. '_I thought he was tired.'_ thought the Englishman.

"What?"

"Dude, why are you up so early? Its uncool to be up now-"

"It's bloody noon! It's perfectly acceptable to get up now. Any later and we might bloody miss tea time!" Interrupted Arthur.

Alfred pouted, '_Artie seems particularly grouchy this "morning" Maybe it had something to do with last night.' _When Alfred walked through the darkness into the room last night, Arthur had been mumbling, and it concerned him a bit.

And now, for what seemed to be no particular reason, he was worried. Well, there was a reason. The Englishman sat there, deeper in thought than he'd seen him in for a long time. He was very out of it in a way, he was there , but at the same time, he seemed to be somewhere else. This is why Alfred was worried. This wasn't something that would happen a lot. And he just sat there, drinking tea before tea time. He really only did this to relax, usually after a fight to calm down. [Generally these fights were with the overly sexual Frenchman {bloody frog}]

"What's wrong Artie?" Alfred asked.

"No-nothing git. And don't call me that." he stared into his teacup. He watched the still, amber colored liquid and the small ripples that came when he moved it, as Alfred began to speak.

"The hero can tell when something is wrong. What is it?"

Still looking into his tea, as if it held the answer to his dilemma, he spoke, "I don't want to talk to you about something that isn't wrong, wanker. I'm okay."

The two just sat there for a moment, both deep in thought of what to do next. '_There is definatly something wrong. And he's not going to tell me. But, maybe if I get him to tell someone, I can still help. Cause that's what heroes do! But who... WAIT! I know, Mattie.' _Alfred thought.

"The hero has an idea. Why don't you just talk to Mattie if something is wrong, and you still don't want to talk to me? I mean, she is pretty good with both magical stuff and just stuff in general."

'_Alfred actually said something relatively smart for once. His sister does know a bit of white magic, and she is a very good fortune teller, not that anyone else really knows about that. But Al said something smart, I guess there is a first time for everything' Arthur thought._

"Because there is nothing wrong like I told you git."

"Well. I'm still here for you, cause I'm the HERO~" the American said with an odd amount of enthusiasm after just getting up and the actually serious moment he had just moments before. [Way to ruin the moment.]

"What ever. I'm going out for a but. See you later, possibly for teatime. But yes, I'm going out for a while. Stay out of trouble git." And with that, the Brit left. Alfred knew exactly where he was headed too. He smiled, then returned to get dressed and lounge around while his twin fixed everything.

Arthur was going to visit Madeline 'Mattie' Williams, the adorable twin sister of Alfred. Mattie was a more relaxed and refined girl than her brother. She never felt the need to make herself noticed, and for that not many people knew who she was, but she was perfectly fine with that. Though, she had the tendency to be caught by the eye of a few gentlemen, much to the displeasure of Gilbert Beilschmidt, her boyfriend.

Mattie was always in tune with the atmosphere and the thoughts of others. She always seemed to know what you were thinking, and how to solve your problem. And, on top of that, she had magic. Albeit not much, but enough that she could help in this situation more than someone with out it. And this was the reason he needed to speak with her.

The trip to the sixth floor of the apartment was quick for him, there was nothing really in the way and he may or may not have decided to run there. It was fortunate that they were only two floors apart from her. Generally this was useful when Alfred needed her. [The git always gets scared but watches the movies anyways...Then claims he needs to "make sure his sister is alright"...] He traveled the paint splattered hallways listening to the bit of noise that his footsteps made on the cold, and stark white linoleum floor. He looked around at the floor he often referred to as 'That bloody artsy floor'. Though, he never really visited the floor that often, or spoke of it enough to call it that very often. But, he was right, it was a very artsy floor of the apartment. Everyone had interestingly painted doors to match the equally splattered brick walls on this floor. Every floor seemed to be different than the others. For example, this was the artsy floor with the colorful interiors [not to mention the colorful people who lived on this floor] and the floor that he and Alfred lived on was more Victorian style floor with the black and white tiled floors and wallpaper. The apartment did not really match, but that was what made it so unique. [Though, all of the insides of the apartments were the same. It really was just the way the floors were decorated.]

Arthur walked down to the room, 21, where he would no doubt find Mattie. The question he found himself asking was '_Is that albino git going to be there too? Oh god, I hope that bloody frog isn't there either.'_

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, then reached out to knock on the star patterned door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dearest Reader you have successfully made it to the end of the first chapter~ *slow clap*<strong>

**Well~ Please tell me what you think of it, it is going to be be rather usuk and prucan-y~ because I luff them.**

**REVIEW LOVES~  
>**ScarlettOblivion** <strong>


	2. Visits: Is there more to it?

**Hello Dear Reader~ First off, FELIZ KWANZANUKKAHMIS AMIGOS~  
><strong>Second, I want to apologize to all the people who story alerted this~ I tried to get this out on Monday, to make it only a week wait, but with School and Christmas and what not, that did not happen. And so it's been about two weeks since then... Sorry. BUT to make up for that, and for an added Christmas gift... I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN IT WAS GOING TO BE!  
>Also, Brigid, I changed <strong>ALOT<strong> from the version you read in my note book**  
>Um, Enjoy, and READ AND REVIEW~ also, more info and updates and whatnot at the end~<br>**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY ERRORS IN SPELLING OR GRAMMAR! I finished typing this at 2:30am yesterday...** **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The door opened in a quick motion to reveal a familiar snowy-haired Prussian. He appeared out of the ordinary, as he seemed about half dressed and his hair was a mess and he stared angrily at the other side of the door. He quickly recognized the Brit on the other side.<p>

"Kesesese~ Eyebrows. What do you want?" he said, still glaring at the shorter male.

"I'm here to talk to Mattie for a moment, is she here, git?" he said, equally as annoyed.

As if on cue, like she was called, the curvy Canadian twin appeared. In the lack of light, her soft, pale skin had a sort of glow to it. Her golden-blonde hair that fell midway down her back, was pinned up in a long, smooth pony tail. And her violet eyes shone with a certain curiosity.

"Oh, hi, Arthur. Is something wrong with Alfred or is Gil just annoying you" she said softly, and gave a small giggle. But disregarding the last part, Arthur could tell that she already knew why he was there, and was just being polite.

"Birdie!" The Prussian exclaimed, regarding the last part of what she said. She gave a small smile before leaning over and whispering something in his ear.

Gilbert blushed slightly **[rare sight]**, then left the room, leaving the the Brit and Canadian standing there.

"It really has nothing to do with your brother..." Arthur began.

"I figured as much. Here come in. I have a feeling that this is going to be very interesting." She said, letting him in.

The ventured into the living room, and Arthur sat on the smooth leather couch.

"Before anything," Mattie began, "would you like some tea, perhaps?"

The Englishman nodded, he was never one to pass up tea. Mattie was well aware of this, as she was already boiling water. '_Maybe the tea will help him a bit. Make it a bit easier, perhaps? It should ease his nerves, after all that is what the camomile leaves do.'_

She quickly made a cup of cinnamon and camomile tea for her brother's *ahem* significant other.

"Here," she said as she handed the delicate, hockey patterned cup to him. He gracefully accepted the cup and took a sip.

"Now, what was your dilemma?" she asked, though she already knew.

He delicately took another sip of the calming tea, then looked at her deep, violet eyes.

"Wait. Lemme guess, it's a dream thing isn't it?" she said, before he could say anything.

"How did you know that?" he asked, shocked slightly. He knew that she was magically inclined, but he didn't think she was this good.

"Process of elimination. If it's not a Alfred or Francis problems, then that is the only logical explanation. I also may or may not have crazy strong telepathy with my brother." She didn't feel the need to tell him about how she could read his mind to know.

Arthur thought for a moment. The two blonde siblings did always seem close. But that meant that Alfred was worried about him, so much so that even Al's sister knew. '_I guess she doesn't have as much magic as I suspected. Or does she. Bloody hell, I wish I knew.'_

"Right. Forgot about that." he said. She giggled slightly, knowing that he was thoroughly confused and that he was also thinking about her brother. She always thought they were so adorable. Every so often, Alfred would come over to talk to Mattie about him. She found the two's relationship to be very cute, though she wouldn't tell anyone that. [Oh the little sister code~]

"So tell me about them. Your dreams. First off, you are aware that you mumble in your sleep about them, right?"

"I was not aware of that, but no matter. Anyways,..." he explained his bizarre dreams, and made sure to tell her about the newest part that happened most recently. Mattie nodded occasionally as he spoke, making sure she was taking in every detail and analyzing as he spoke.

Once he finished it got very quiet, however it was not an awkward kind of silence, but rather one filled with thought.

"I see. Well, there are a lot of things it could mean. Maybe it's like an interior conflict or something that you are worrying over. Maybe, you could be seeing something that can happen in the future. It's really hard to tell you anything for sure. What I need you to do is try to relax. For all we know it could just be something dealing with how much stress you're dealing with." she said calmly, not letting on to the fact that she knew what was going to happen. Well, at least what was most likely going to happen. No one, not even Lukas, can possibly tell exactly what is going to happen. That's the way the future works, it's constantly changing.

He took another moment to take in what she had just told him. It was all quite plausible. Though, the thought that it could be something that would happen scared Arthur a bit.

But then he thought for another moment. What kind of weird place would they have to be in for that to happen? It couldn't easily happen either. And after all, dreams are just that, right? Had it been a dream? Was it perhaps a memory? No, it couldn't be. Thoughts began to swirl in Arthur's head.

He shook his head to attempt to clear his thoughts, involuntarily messing up his short, sandy blonde hair. "Thank you Madeline." he said, before attempting to leave.

Mattie could see the confusion in his actions, not to mention in his thoughts. She felt a bit bad because she wasn't telling him everything.

"Wait, just a moment, Arthur." she stopped him when he reached the door frame. "Be careful, and here-" she tossed him a small star shaped charm. The bright silver metal outlines shone from the bit of light coming from the hall light. The center of each of the five points of the main star was a prism that, when put up to the light shone many colors. He immediately recognized this as an eclipse way finder. It was different from the standard kind that bound destinies together in the way that it had more of a spell of safety; that you would always find your way back to your home.

He stared at it questionably before asking, "Mattie, what do I need this for?"

"Arthur. Just keep it with you. It will make sure that no matter what happens, you will always come back to your home." she gave him a bittersweet smile, and bid him a safe trip. He wondered if there was something he didn't know. He gently shoved the charm back into his back pocket as he departed. '_There's no harm in keeping it. Though I do not have the faintest idea why she gave it to me.'_

"Birdie, what was that about?" the silver haired self proclaimed 'Prussian' asked, walking back into the living room.

"To put it simply? Arthur's dreams. And no, not that kind Gil." she looked to the laughing albino.

"Can you elaborate or something? I mean it's not like he's suck in Wonderland or something..."

He glanced at her with a happy, joking look upon his somewhat pale face. That look soon dropped, upon meeting a pair of expressive and sparkling violet eyes that seemed to say, '_There's something you don't know about...'_

"Wait, Birdie, it isn't, is it?"

"I need to tell you something. It is. Well, sort of. He found himself in this dreamlike wonderland of sorts long ago, and now it's calling him there. Something there has some unfinished business. Except, he won't be going alone. The concerning part is that he's seeing us there with him in his dreams. I believe it could be some kind of alternate fate or something that could actually happen. Somehow, I believe that he is going to find himself in trouble there. And not only that, but, we maybe the only ones to be able to save him."

"What can we do about this Mattie?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I feel like we could be pulled into this no matter what, and at any given moment. But, I really can't tell. I'd really like to talk to Lukas about this, since his magic is stronger than mine and Arthur's. However, I also feel like I will not get that opportunity. I will try though."

"But Birdie!" the taller pouted, "Can't you do it later? We never finished."

"Haha. Sure, but I still have to call him later, okay?" She smiled.

The silverette's face lit up. '_I wish that this wasn't such a big deal.' _he thought, '_I can tell she's worried, and it's totally unawesome of eyebrows to do that. Whatever, for now, I have Birdie all to my self~ Kesese~ fun time!'_

* * *

><p>AN: **Yes so there's a lot I'd like to tell you right now, but First I have to start by reminding you that I'd apprecicate it if you reviewed. The reviews, they make my emo-ness go away and then the writing comes easier. **

****OH yes, and I know Canada is a girl in this story, therefore she is Madeline William... Maddie for short. BUT~ I still use Mattie becuase it just comes naturally, it also avoids confusion for me because as you may or may not know, I am writing another story in which Prussia goes to an all girls' school for a day. Later on [which is where I am writing right now] a friend in the story is Maddie, like that is her legit name... So Its confusing for me, so Mattie stays Mattie, even though she is gender bent. Get over it.****

****Um yes, so It's Christmas~~~~ and all those other holidays too, but Today is actually Christmas~  
>So Merry Christmas.<br>********I've spent my Christmas watching Lord of the Rings with my awesome sister. *Currently about to watch Return of the King~*  
>She got me the awesomest journal EVER! (^_^) (^_^) So more writings for you **<br>By far I think the best thing I got for Christmas is my third piercing~ On my left ear, I got a cartilage piercing~ And I look like a pirate! Lol****

****Um, I may have another *late* Christmas gift for you~ I will be updating "Your schoolday just got 100 percent awesomer" [or what ever I named it {sad i dont even remember the exact title}]****

**Please Review~ And read, well... Um other way around *scratches back of head slightly **embarrassed***  
>Review and I will love you forever and ever. And, erm... England won't die. *smirks* Review mon chercherie~~~~ **


	3. Update: Lost Things

Hey guys~ Your author-ess here

Sorry to say, but It will be a while before I can get any new chapters up. D: I lost my notebooks! I left them in a room after my second last class today and then noticed after the last class and it want there. No one that was in the class after me has found them yet D:

I'M REALLY SORRY. I shall scower my school to find it! (pfft watch it turn up tomorrow~) Along with this story, and the latest for _your school day_ I lost several drawrings that were going to go on dA so that SUCKS. I will update as soon as I can!

LO SIENTO DEAR READER!

Forever and always teh not so invisible underclassman,

~Scarlett Oblivion


	4. Evelvators: Where am I?

**AHHHH SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I did find my notebook, though the other is still missing.  
>Please read and review. More info at the end<br>I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

><p>Arthur walked back to his room, feeling rather disappointed. '<em>I thought for sure her white magic or something would have worked. I guess I'm bloody screwed.'<em>**  
><strong>As he thought, he didn't notice where he was going and soon found himself towards the end of the floor. He found the elevator, but it was odd as he'd never been in that elevator before. It seemed different, other-worldly almost. He shrugged and stepped inside anyways.**  
><strong>The door to the elevator shut behind him tightly. The dim light and dark, and half pine covered interior reminded him much of mine-shaft elevators in mountains. The cast iron bars at the back of the elevator showed how old it was. This puzzled Arthur, as his building couldn't possibly be old enough to have such an odd elevator. He shrugged it off, telling himself it must just be one of the artist's eccentric projects. **  
><strong>He went over the the old, clear buttons on the side panel and hit the the numeral for his floor. He stared at his shoes while waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. The elevator began to go up, with a rickety noise. Suddenly the lights began to flicker.

"Bloody Hell!" the Englishman exclaimed.

Then the lights flickered off. The elevator dropped suddenly and rapidly, causing him to fall over slightly. Everything began to fade into a deeper darkness. He felt something involuntarily coaxing him into unconsciousness. He muttered something and then became still and silent as the darkness swallowed him.

**~~~~~~~~Le page break~~~~~~~**

"M-Mattie? You okay?" the snowy haired man asked.

"I'm fine, but, something tell me we're about to-" The golden haired Canadian said as the power flickered out.

"Mein Gott. This fricken place!" he said, about to start yelling about who knows what, before being interrupted by Mattie.

"Gil, remember how I said he'd find his way back, Arthur that is?"

"He hasn't?" he said angrily.

"No, quite the contrary. He has. And if I had to venture a guess, I'd say that soon we're going to be there too..."

"Why though? I mean I know I don't get this whole magic thing, but seriously, I'm awesomely lost."

She laughed softly, "It's rather confusing eh? But basically, due to this return, some people always have to leave with him. It's usually about two or three eh. But, since I probably will have to go, since I am a person who is connected to Arthur, as well as someone who is versed in the magic arts, that number doubles. Five or six of us then, eh. Sorry, that probably made it worse eh." she admitted to what she figured was a very confused Gil.

"It's okay, ja? I'll just go with it. I mean you seem to know what's happening, so I'll stay close. If there's one thing I learned from having you be my magical girlfriend, it's that when you don't know what's happening, just go with what ever Mattie does, Kesesese~" He said while pulling her closely to him.

**~~~~~~~~le awesome pagina break~~~~~**

"Oh Bloody Hell..." Arthur said as he woke up. He took a quick look around. Rather than seeing the now familiar old elevator interior he'd just come from, he saw a large forest.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He got up off the ground, brushed himself off, then looked around a bit more.

It seemed to be about dusk outside. The large, blue-green leaves of the trees shone brightly, though he could see the stars appearing in the clear sky.

"Where the hell am I?" the confused Brit asked again.

He listened to the soft crunch of the blue-green leaves on the shiny, almost crystal-like forest floor under his feet.

He felt like eyes were watching him with every step he took. The atmosphere seemed to be filled with curiosity. He almost felt like he was upside down. _Was he? Where was he even? Was he dreaming again?_

In his wondering about the one area, he came across a rustling noise. Suddenly, a tall, silver haired figure fell out of a near by tree.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he 'gracefully' landed on his ass. And then mumbled something incoherent. [could have been German, but who really knows? Arthur didn't, and he frankly didn't care.]

"Gilbert?" the ***extremely* **confused Brit asked, hoping that he was right, but at the same time not happy about it if it was the "Prussian".

The figure got up and dusted the leaves and various other debris off.

"Eyebrows? What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked, ignoring the Brit's question.

"I don't bloody know git."

"Shit! We;;, have you seen Mattie?"

"I just got here! How the bloody hell would I know?"

The Prussian's usual cocky smirk was missing. An almost worried look was now in its place.

"Wait, Belischmidt. How do you know she's here?" the Brit asked.

"Well, Kirkland, she said something about this place and you and calling again. And I don't know, but she HAS to be here!"

"I suppose by that logic that she should be here, I mean she must have seen the future or something... But the question is really: Where is here?"

A small silence swept over the crystalic forest. The realization came that neither of them knew where they were and they were alone. They also had no knowledge of how to get back or where Mattie supposedly was or if anyone else was here. There was also the question of what dangers lurked here, if any.

"Well then eyebrows, it looks like we're going to be working together for a bit..." Gilbert said breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>An: okay so danke to all you who have been reading and ESPECIALLY to those who reviewed. youre too awesome.  
><strong>This story is progressing a bit slowly, but there will be more interesting stuff coming up~ I also have a picture my friend drew for this chapter, http:/ scarlett0blivion. /art/FAIL-PIC-OF-AWESOME-288435616 {no spaces}

XD so Review and give me your suggestions~~~~~~~~~~ or else belarus will appear outside your window. xD


	5. Forests: And screams?

***looks around to see if any reader still exist* Hello? Hello? Please Don't kill me for waiting this long to update.  
>I just lost inspiration for this.<br>And then I got really busy.  
>And then it all went downhill from there...<br>BUT BUT BUT  
>I updated now. So review? Even if its something like 'Lol I forgot about this story. Stop being a loser and update more'<strong>

**I own nothing here. Please read and REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the Prussian.<p>

"Well I guess whether we want to or not, and trust me git I don't want to, we'll be working together to get out and find whoever else is here with us."

Gilbert looked at him. As much as the slightly narcissistic male hated to admit it, the Brit was right.

"Fine. But as soon as I find Mattie and whoever else that actually matters to me, we're done, 'kay?"

"Whatever git." The Englishman responded.

The two looked around a bit. The question that went through both of their minds was which way to go.

"We should go west Gilbert." The Englishman stated.

"Kesesese~ We're going east eyebrows." He said cockily.

"If we wanted to get lost, lose all chance of getting back, and finding anyone here we would!"

"We're not going west! East is better, and besides, you went east to find me. So they're prolly east too!"

The two argued for a while before Gilbert forcibly picked Arthur up and carried him over his shoulder in the direction of east.

"Put me down this instant you fucking wanker!" The shorter cried.

"Just like old times, eh Artie? Kesesese~"

"Put me down now you git, I will bloody kill you!"

"Whatever you say, eyebrows~" he said, dropping the shorter blonde onto the ground.

"Ouch, bloody hell!" he said, upon hitting the ground. "I meant gently. Why would you do that?"

Gilbert stood proudly and laughed, "Kesesese~ you asked for it~"

"Go die. Go die right now you git. Go die and I will dance on your bloody grave wanker." Arthur said bitterly, dusting off his clothes. '_oh god, he's going to be the death of us...'_ he thought.

The two proceeded to move on in silence, well mostly silence. Their footsteps seemed to echo, that and the fact that Gilbert would not stop talking. The last time the Englishman payed a bit of attention, he was talking about how 'awesome' he is and at that point Arthur stopped paying attention again.

The two covered a surprising amount of ground in the short time they had been walking before a change in scenery. The large crystal-like forest became a snowy forest-expanse. But, oddly, it was not cold. It was still temperate despite the appearance. Arthur made a mental note that things here were not as they seemed.  
>"Bloody hell?" the Brit said quietly expressing his confusion.<p>

"Kesesese~ This is so weird!" the young Prussian said, kneeling down to form a snowball, which he promptly threw at Arthur.

"What the hell you git?" he responded, after being gently pegged in the head with a snowball.

The silverette laughed, then ran away from his British 'traveling partner'. He turned around while running to watch the expression on Arthur's face, but did not see the tall blonde in front of him. He ran into the other, knocking both of them to the surprisingly cold, snow covered ground. Arthur laughed.

"Quoi? What zhe 'ell?" the blond, who was being sat on by Gilbert, exclaimed.

"Oh great... now I'm stuck with the frog too? Bloody fabulous..." Arthur said rather emotionlessly.

"'Ello Arthur~ Mon cher, what 're you doing 'ere?" Francis, the French friend of Gilbert, cousin of Mattie, and sexual harasser/ tormentor of Arthur, questioned.

"How should I know git?"

"I 'ssumed you would know mon cher~ Don't get your panties in a bunch Arthur~"

"Kesesesese~ Panties!" the rather immature Prussian remarked.

"Oh shut it... both of you!" Arthur said, glaring angrily at the two.

The duo burst out laughing, got up, and then moved on. This time they made sure that Arthur was in front of them. Not for safety, but in the event that there was yet another person standing in the middle of the road for them to run into. Literally.

The newly formed trio traveled the snowy expansive forest for a short time before reaching yet another strange place to wander.  
>Their new surroundings were a stark contrast to their previous ones. A large, moss filled evergreen forest was now all around them.<p>

From a bush in close proximity to the trio, a sudden rustling sound came. They quickly turned to see if it was anything to be worried about, or if it was just a squirrel or forest dwelling animal.

"What was zhat?" Francis asked.

"Probably just a rabbit or something." Arthur replied.

"No..." Gilbert said, drawing out a long blade, " I don't think it is..."

"Where the bloody hell did you get a sword git?" Arthur replied, gawking at the blade.

"'e 'as always 'ad it. Duh~" Francis said.

"Well how am I supposed to know about his sword?"

Francis and Gilbert looked over to each other, immediately broke the seriousness, and began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell? Why are you laughing, you gits? All I said was 'sword'..." The ticked off Brit said. The two began to laugh harder.

"Dude- ju- just stop talking Kesesesese!~"

"Oui juste fermer Arthur~" Francis said, breaking into his first language of French.

"You two make no bloody sense. I will never understand the two of you and that bloody Spaniard."

"Ha! 'Tonio's awesome. Well not as awesome as me, but he still is. Kinda like Franny."

"Oui. Arthur, you juzt need to lighten up~"

"You sound just like him." The Brit mumbled.

"Quoi?" Francis asked.

"Like who?" Gilbert said, stopping suddenly to see if he could figure out who this was that Arthur was talking about.

"No one." Arthur said a bit angrily.

"'re you talking about Alfred, mon cher?"

"Shut up you bloody frog"

"Whoa! Arthur. Calm your tits, he's just asking."

"Oh go die wanker."

"Looks like we hit a never~" Gilbert said in a singsong voice to Francis.

"Oh go shag that Canadian girlfriend of yous!" Arthur insulted Gilbert.

"I would... too bad I'm stuck here with you until we find her or get back or whatever. I mean the closest thing I have right now is Franny... but I don't exactly want to do that right now~ Kesesese~"

"I don't know whezher to be offended or 'onored by zhat mon cher." Francis remarked.

Arthur just sighed and began walking again.

He abruptly stopped in the middle of the path.

"Do you hear that?" he questioned the other two, who almost ran into the Englishman.

"Kesesese~ I told you that I heard something. But no! You said it was a rabbit. See? The awesome me is always right."

"Shut up and listen."

"Shouldn't we run zhen? Izn't it bad if we stay 'ere cher?" Francis said, recalling all the horror movies he's watched with his friends and varies girl or boyfriends.

"Hm Franny has a point there eyebrows."

"Oh shut up! There's a rational and logical way to solve this and get out of here or find some place that isn't a bloody forest! We're doing it my way gits."

A familiar scream rang out from just beyond where they were. A deeper, but still as familiar, one followed the first. Gilbert swore his heart stopped for a moment, Francis' breath became faster. Arthur's face visibly paled. Francis quickly grabbed Gilbert's arm before the Prussian broke out in a sprint.

"Fuck! Franny! Let me go!" he shouted.

"Non. We need to be calm about zhis."

"W-what was that?" Arthur said, standing in shock.

"Fuck being calm! It sounds like Mattie's in trouble here! I can't just wait here and let something happen! Let me go Francis! Now!"

"You don't know zhat itz zhem. Calm down." At this point Francis was fully restraining Gilbert, who was struggling.

"Its not bloody git. I'm sure she's smart enough to not almost die..." Arthur said halfheartedly, letting his words hang in the tense atmosphere.

"I zhink we should check it out, but let's not be 'asty and jump to conclusions, oui?"

Gilbert gave up struggling for a moment. "Okay" he said, still on-edge.

"I don't think its a good idea, but no matter. You bloody gits are going to go no matter what I say anyways, so perhaps its best that I just give up on trying to get you to think sensibly." Arthur said, his annoyance showing in his tone.

Francis quickly let Gilbert go and the Prussian broken into a sprint.  
><em>'Mattie, I'm coming!' <em>he thought.

Francis and Arthur followed him closely, though not too close. In a matter of minutes they reached a clearing but found nothing.

A small bird with a large wingspan sat in a tree. It appeared to have rainbow, almost iridescent feathers. It flew off its perch in a dead tree and into the now visible sky. The sky seemed to be a bright sunset color that looked like it had been painted on with the nimble hands of an artist.

As soon as it hit the sky its feathers turned black and it let out a blood curdling screech, identical to the one the trio heard earlier. It was an exact mirror of the Canadian and American's screams.

"Like I said wankers, it's a bloody bird. Not them." Arthur said, looking at Gilbert who stared into the sky at the bird.

"Oh I guess it was mon ami..."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What if it's one of those mimic birds!" Gilbert said, quickly turning to face the blondes.

"That's highly illogical." Arthur began, "Birds such as that have never existed. Ever git. Only in a bloody Lewis Carrol novel would you find such nonsense"

"I love 'ow Arthur iz zo into magic and believes in fairies, but can't believe in zhe existence of a bird zhat repeats you..." Francis remarked.

"Shut up frog!"

"He has a point, Kesesese~"

"Sod off!"

"It sounds just like Mattie and Alfred and you know it!" Gilbert said fiercely.

An awkward silence befell the three as the thoughts of Gilbert's theory set in.

* * *

><p>An: **I really feel like I'm letting you guys down with this chapter, but whatever. At least I'm gonna finish this story eventually. Im not abandoning it. It's a lot of dialogue, but it needs it this chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think. I really wanna know. **


End file.
